1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to three cylinder engine.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2006-175894 discloses a three cylinder engine that is constructed to make a component of a primary couple in a crankshaft axis pitch direction substantially zero by using weights that reduce a couple produced upon reciprocating movement of moving parts including pistons.